Harry Potter and Co.
by dracos lover
Summary: rivalin:harry/draco & george/Ron-well kinda-


Chapter 1: On the Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express, talking excitedly about what they hope happens this year at Hogwarts. This year they were going to be in their 5th year, except for Ginny who was going to be in her 4th.  
  
" I hope me and Cho go out this year Harry said. He had been liking her ever since his 3rd year at Hogwarts. " I just don't know if she'll say yes. It's very nervewracking. Huh, I'll probably never get up enough courage to ask her because I am such a wimp."  
  
At that moment the door to the compartment slide open and in came the hateful Draco Malfoy. This time without the usual Crabbe and Goyle standing on either side of him.  
  
" Did I hear right?" he exclaimed? " The famous Harry Potter wants to go out with Cho Chang?! Huh, like you'll have any sort of chance with going out with a beautiful girl!" Draco, wide eyed with fear, was trying to think of some way to cover up his mistake. " I-I-I mean.. uh"  
  
" What were you about to say Malfoy?" exclaimed Hermione about to bust out laughing, " You think Cho Chang is beautiful?!!" Everyone, except Harry and Draco, started laughing uncontrollably. Malfoy was blushing horribly, and everyone seemed glad, as to where you couldn't tell the difference between him and an apple.  
  
"I-I didn't say that!" yelled Malfoy, but no one heard him. They were too busy laughing their heads off.  
  
Malfoy gave them an 'I'm going to kill you' look and stomped out of the compartment.  
  
Ron then noticed that Harry wasn't laughing, but had a worried look on his face.  
  
" What's wrong Harry?" he asked.  
  
" Nothing." Harry answered back very quickly  
  
" Come on Harry, I know you are hiding something. TELL ME!!! I'm like you best friend, remember?!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll tell you just come out here with me." Harry answered back  
  
Ron followed Harry outside the compartment into the hall where the lady with the trolley full of candy had just recently been down.  
  
" Ron, do you think Draco really likes Cho?"  
  
" Well, it kinda sounded that way, why?"  
  
" What if he asks' her out and she says yes! He would be going out with the girl that I like!  
  
" Harry get a grip! What are the chances that Cho'll go out with with that pale-faced, stuck-up, spoiled-rotten brat huh?! There is no need to get all upset. I'm sure he is such a coward he won't even talk to her. Besides he didn't really say he liked her. He just said that he thinks she's pretty!"  
  
" Yeah, but... Well I guess your right. Thanks Ron."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
They walked back into the train compartment and Hermione and Ginny were thinking of ways to make Draco's life even more miserable.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
The train rolled to a stop at its destination, Hogwarts of course, and there was a mad rush to get out. There were tons upon tons of people coming out of their compartments, from the long ride. Then they heard a booming voice over the rest of everyone talking excitedly. Saying "firs' years this way!" and they new immediately who it was.  
  
"Hey, Harry over here!" came the voice.  
  
They walked over to where it was coming from.  
  
" Hagrid! So wonderful to see you again! Oh, it felt like such a long summer!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
" I've been waitin so long ter see yer again guys!" Hagrid boomed. " That cousin of yers still given yer troble Harry?"  
  
" Of couse! Wouldn't leave me alone. Ever word out of his mouth was 'I'm in charge here!' Of couse he won't but Aunt Petunia just thought it was soooo cute!"  
  
They all laughed at this and Hagrid turned away and said " I better get going. Got to lead these firs' year to the boats. Talk to you guys soon!"  
  
" Bye Hagrid." Ginny said, and they all waved and went to the carriges to take them to school.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Dumbledore Makes an Announcement  
  
The sorting ceremony had ended and there were eight new Gryffindors at their table. Everyone was starting to finish up their food when they heard Proffessor McGonagoll tap her glass to get everyone attention. Dumbledore was about to make an announcement.  
  
" Quiet please, Quiet down now. I have a special announcement to make. The teachers and I have come to the conclusion that there will be a dance held for everyone who made a 4 on their finals last year. I will put up a notice on the announcement board giving further details. Thank You for your attention."  
  
There was a loud applause across the Great Hall and quite a few people started shouting. Harry looked over ay Cho and he saw her smiling.  
  
" She looks so pretty." he thought.  
  
" Wow another dance" Hermione said excitedly  
  
" Wicked!" Ron and Harry said at the exact same moment.  
  
" Who are you going to ask to the dance, Harry?" Fred asked from a little ways down the table.  
  
" I know!" Ginny replied  
  
" Cho Chang!" Hermione said with a grin." Sorry Harry. I had to tell them!"  
  
" I might go with her if Malfoy doesn't get to her first" Harry said.  
  
" Ooooooooooo!" Fred and George said simultaneously.  
  
" And may I ask who you are going to go with?!" Harry said, with his face turning pink  
  
" Well I was going to say this later," Fred said" but Hermoine will you go to the dance with me?!"  
  
" Sure I will Fred!" Hermione said happily. She was happy to already have a date to the dance.  
  
" Well, who are you asking George?" Ron said  
  
" I know this is going to be weird because she is in ya'll's grade, but we talked and stuff and I think I really like her."  
  
" Well who is it?" Ginny said  
  
" Lavender Brown." George said quite fast  
  
There was a loud thud from where Ron was sitting. He had hit his knee on the table. Then he left and went straight up to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
" What's his problem?" Harry said  
  
" I don't know. Let's go find out." Fred said  
  
While everyone else was leaving, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, George, and Fred were too. They walked up to the portrait of the fat lady muttered their password (Pea-pod), and entered the room. It was just the same as always. Circular rooms, comfy chairs and a fireplace in front of the chairs. They found Ron sitting on the floor next to the fireplace, his face glowing from the flames.  
  
" Ron why did you just walk out like that?" Harry questioned.  
  
" Harry it's happening all over again." said Ron  
  
" Ron what are you talking about?" Harry said  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
What's wrong with Ron  
  
" Harry don't you see! I was going to ask Lavender to the dance!" Ron cried.  
  
" Oh, Ron I didn't know!" George said. For once in his life he was bieng serious instead of joking around.  
  
" Harry, you were afraid that Malfoy was going to ask Cho to the dance, and now George is going to ask Lavender instead of me asking her!" said Ron  
  
" Ron, if you-" George began, but Ron interrupted him  
  
" I don't want to talk about it. I'm too tired. Good-night" Ron stated  
  
" Well this has been a weird day." Harry said.  
  
" You said it." Ginny replied back  
  
Authors note-- Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't really have anything else to say.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Seamus' Answer  
  
In the morning everyone got up and went to have breakfast, except Ron.  
  
" Geeze!" Fred said " he is having a hissy fit over nothing!"  
  
" Just don't say anything to him about it today." Hermione said " I better go wake him up. We have Transfiguration in about 40 min."  
  
Harry and Hermione both went up to the Gryffindor Common Room and  
  
woke Ron up.  
  
As they headed for Transfiguration class with proffessor McGonagall, they saw a notice on the announcement board. It read:  
  
As you all know, there is going to be a dance held for those who made 4's on their finals last year. Be in the Great Hall on September 29 at 7:00pm. There will be supper a little earlier than usual. That will be at 6:00pm. If you didn't make a 4 on the exam, please see Professor McGonagall sometime before then, and she will tell you what to do. Dress your nicest!!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
" Thank goodness we are all going." Harry said.  
  
They walked into Prof. McGonagall's classroom a little early, but Seamus Finnigan was already there talking to some other Gryffindors. He looked pretty happy so Harry and Hermione walked over there to see what he was so happy about. Ron decided to sit in his seat because his head started hurting.  
  
" Hey, Seamus." Harry said.  
  
" Who are you going to the dance with?" Hermione asked  
  
Seamus was looking quite happy and said  
  
"Lavender Brown."  
  
Hermione and Harry both gasped and then said "Oh" and went to sit in their seats.  
  
" Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
" What?" Ron said looking at Harry and Hermione's faces  
  
" Nothing at all." Harry replied back to him  
  
" Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Ron said looking puzzled.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in and they began their lesson. Seamus got 5 points taken away for talking to Lavender. After class they were walking down the corridor to Herbology when Harry whispered  
  
" Do you think we should tell them?" Harry asked  
  
" Not right now. Let's wait until tonight in the common room" Hermione answered back.  
  
That night in the common room, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron were sitting in front of the fireplace.  
  
" Well, George and Ron, we really have to tell you something. Harry you tell them."  
  
" Okay this morning, while we were in Transfiguration, we heard Seamus say who he was going to the dance with, and he said Lavender Brown." Harry finished.  
  
" Oh well okay." George said" I reckon I'll just have to find someone else to go with." he wasn't looking happy, but then again he wasn't looking sad.  
  
Ron, although had a shocked look on his face. " Oh... Okay" he said.  
  
" Wow! I thought you guys would be a little more upset" Ginny said.  
  
" Well I'm not upset because I'm already going with Katie Bell." George said.  
  
" Well this was odd." Harry said looking a bit surprised.  
  
" Hey Ron, maybe I could ask Angelina Johnson to go with you." George said thoughtfully.  
  
" No, I'll ask her." Ron said." This is going to be wicked!"  
  
" Well they took that well." Fred said smiling  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Harry asks Cho  
  
About a week later Harry new he had waited too long to ask Cho to the dance with him.  
  
" She probably already has a date." Harry said to Hermione.  
  
" You should ask her today after potions." Hermione said.  
  
" You know what? I think I will!" Harry said back grinning  
  
In potions they had, had a substitute because Snape's brother had died, and then he broke his arm in 6 different places and had to mend them. They were very glad he was out. He was everyone's least favorite teacher. Except the Slytherins of course. Well, Snape was back today and man did they have trouble with him. Harry's cauldron started leaking over be cause Malfoy bumped into Harry and made him put extra Moly in it. Harry got 10 points taken away for not obeying the rules. Which was a lame excuse for taking away points. Ron got 5 points taken away for Snape claiming he gave Hermione and answer to a problem, which was absurd because Herm already knew the answer of course. 


End file.
